Teen Wolf- Brittana
by brittanaforreal
Summary: When Santana Lopez is bitten by something one night in the woods, strange things start happening. When Brittany shows up as a new student at McKinely, Santana is drawn to her. Will Santana be able to juggle love and being a teen wolf? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES. DON'T JUDGE ME, JUST GIVE IT A TRY.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee, if I did, it would probably be called the Brittana show and all the irrelevant characters will cease to exist.**

* * *

Moonlight filtered through the cracks of my open blinds as I lay across the foot of my bed finishing the final touches on my music theory essay for Mr. Schue. God, that man is so annoying sometimes. Who assigns a one-thousand word essay on a Friday night? I could be out doing more productive things like drinking with Puck or watching TV and eating chips all night. But of course, Mr. Schue and his extensive collection of vests somehow manage to cockblock all my fun when it's the weekend.

I groaned and tucked a wavy strand of black hair behind my hair. If I finish this shit now, I won't have to worry about for the rest of the weekend. Even if I slip into a coma because I'm slowly but surely falling into unconciousness from boredom, it'll totally be okay because at least I got it finished.

Rustling from outside my open window draws me out of my train of thought. My hand freezes on the 'S' key as my head immediately snaps to the window. My eyes scan around for a moment before I warrily turn my attention back to the laptop sitting in front of me. And besides it's like one in the morning, everyone is either out at one of Quinn Fabray's parties or singing broadway and reading Barbra Streisand's life history like we all know Rachel is doing. Or they're sleeping, ya know, the thing most normal people do at this hour. I roll my eyes at myself for being so paranoid and imagining things.

Alright Lopez, only two hundred more words to go, you got this.

I get about halfway into the next sentence when I more rustling and a soft thud shortly following. And okay, I know I'm not crazy enough too imagine it twice and now I'm seriously getting freaked the fuck out. I roll over to my nightstand and jerk the heavy lamp out of the wall and stand to my feet swiftly. I take tenative steps toward the window and wince as the cool hardwood floors squeak under my bare feet.

Well, shit.

So much for the stealthy approach.

Fuck it.

"Alright, who's there?" I raise the lamp up into swinging postition and exahale nervously. "I'm not afraid to go all Lima Heights-"

I'm cut off mid-sentence when a figure towers over me. I can only see the stillouhete of a guy, deffinitely bigger than me, looming over my body. I scream and swing the lamp, knocking the figure in the chest.

"Ow! What the hell, Santana?!"

I immediately recognize the voice. It belongs to none other than my bestfriend Noah Puckerman. Everyone just calls him Puck, for short. Puck and I have been bestfriends/lesbros since the third grade when he stole my crayons so I cut one side of his hair with safety scissors. The next day he came to school with a mohawk and told the teacher to start calling him Puck, he started thanking me for being such a bitch because he was a total badass. Since then, I've learned to tolerate his stupidity and he's learned to deal with my bitchiness.

I let out a loud breath and throw the lamp on the bed.

"Jesus, fuck! You scared the crap outta me!" I yelled, hitting him in the back of the neck and stepping aside for him to enter my room. I closed the window and latched it, taking one last look outside. I could've sworn I saw a dog run across my yard.

And again with the hallucinations. Pull it together.

I turned around to face the intruder. Puck stood in front of me, mohawk, shit-eating grin and all. He dug his hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone, waving it in front of my face.

"Ever heard of checking your phone?" He asked, his eyes roaming my room and landing on my open laptop. I walked over to it, slamming it shut and scooting up my bed to lean against the headboard. Knowing Puck, he'd probably try and copy the essay or something.

"Ever heard of using the front door?" I shot back, crossing my arms in front of my chest and stretching my legs out.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. Yeah, he's deffinitely been hanging out with me too long. He smoothed out the buttons on his blue, plaid, button down and stretched out on my bed, propping his feet up on one of my pillows.

"Okay Puckerman, number one, who the fuck do you think you are?" I said, pushing his muddy shoes off the pillow and dusting it off. "And two, what are you doing in my house?"

He sat up and crossed his legs. "Well, ya know, I thought maybe we could have a few drinks, mess around a little." He wiggled his eyes suggestively.

"Okay, ew. You know I don't play on your team, and unless you just magically grew a vagina, it's never gonna happen." I smirked at him and pinched his cheek mockingly. "And even if you did have a vagina, it's gonna take more than a few drinks to get me to sleep with you."

Puck narrowed his eyes for a moment and then broke out into a grin. Yeah, we have a love-hate relationship. I lay down on my stomach and looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"But seriously, why are you here?"

He brought his hand to his chest and gasped. "Ouch, Lespez. I'm offended."

Okay, did he just call me Lespez?

I grabbed his mohawk and yanked. "Don't call me that. I thought I made it clear two weeks ago."

Yeah, two weeks ago we were out with Rachel and Kurt and Puck thought it was a nice time to start bringing up nicknames. I mean, it's no secret that I'm a lesbian, but it still pisses me off when people bring it up when it's not needed. That little incident lead to me taking Puck out into the parking lot and going Lima Heights on his sorry ass.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy my company." He grunted when I tugged on his mohawk again and then I released him.

"You have still neglected to tell me why the hell you're here." I looked at my nails and pretended to be uninterested even though I really just wanted to know what was so important that he couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell me. It's not like he doesn't see me everyday. I mean, the kid practically lives at my house.

"My dad got a phone call." He said, whispering like it was big secret. Okay, so Puck's dad is the Sheriff of Lima. When Puck and I were about thirteen or fourteen, we would sit by the radio for hours and just listen to the calls his dad got. And let me tell you, cops deal with some pretty funny shit.

"And?"

"They found a body." Puck sat up again and leaned towards me.

"And?" I repeated. This kid just isn't making any sense. He came all the way here to tell me they found a body? It's nothing new.

"We're gonna go look for it." He stated.

The first thought that came to my mind was litterally to smack him in the head and yell 'What the fuck is wrong with you?'. But really, how stupid can you get.

"If they found a body why are we going to look for it?"

Puck smirked deviously. "That's the best part. They only found _half _of a body."

I rolled my eyes because, ew, and also because he may actually be the stupidest person I've ever met in my entire life. And so predictable.

"Let me guess, it was a female." I deadpan.

"Yep."

I roll my eyes, but I can't help the small smile that crosses my lips.

"Okay." I say, nodding and begining to stand up.

"Okay?" Puck asks, disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah, but let me change into some jeans." I walk over to my closet and slide the door open. I grab a pair of light blue, skinny-jeans off a hanger and throw them on the bed.

"Can I watch?"

I pick up the pillow he put his feet on and throw it at his face, flipping him off once it's out of my hands.

That boy will never change.

* * *

**So, this is my first fic ever. Constructive criticism is great, but don't be too brutal! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick A/N: Sweet82405- Nope, this isn't going to be a G!P story. And thanks for the review :)**

**Also, thanks to everyone who's reading. Reviews are always appreciated. Anyways, here's another update. I'll try to update every other day and if I don't please bear with me.**

* * *

Twenty minutes later we were hiking through the forest of the Lima Nature Preserve. Puck carried the flashlight in his hand, shining it at our feet and kicking up leaves as he went.

"Has Rachel talked to you lately?"

I jumped at the sound of Puck's voice and looked up at the moon through the tiny clearing in the tops of the trees.

"No. I don't associate myself with hobbits, last time I checked she was in the shire with Elijah Wood and Bilbo."

Puck stopped and turned to face me. "Oh c'mon, S. You and I both know Rach isn't that bad. I mean, you tolerate her."

I rolled my eyes and leaned down to pick up a stick. Okay, so maybe Rachel isn't all that bad, but she's still annoying as hell. And whenever we hang out all she does is harass me about joining Glee Club. And I'm pretty sure Puck's about to do the same thing.

"What's this even about anyways?" I ask, shoving my left hand into my pocket and poking the stick around on the ground in front of me.

"Well, the other day she mentioned something to me about us joining Glee Club-"

I turned on my heel to face him. "Nope. Never gonna happen."

Leaves crunched under my feet as I took steps toward him. He shined the light to the left of us and then back at the ground.

You could see his breath in the dim light when he started talking again. "I think it would be fun."

"Okay, the only reason you even wanna be in that stupid club is to get closer to Quinn, and newsflash Puckerman, she doesn't even know you exist. I'm sorry, but the idea of singing show tunes and dancing around with a bunch of people I don't like, really doesn't excite me too much."

Whoo.

Go Santana.

Tell it like it is.

Little tough love for you.

Yeah, I know. Tough love sounds alot like mean.

Puck runs a hand through his mohawk and starts walking again. "Whatever." He grumbles as he passes me.

Another win for me.

I poke the stick into the ground a few more times before following Puck's shadow up a steep hill and into a clearing. My converse were lost under the thick fall leaves resting on the forest floor.

Pulling my hoodie tighter around my body, I looked back up at the moon. It looked huge tonight, and even if it was a full moon, it looked abnormally large. Have you ever heard that saying that full moons make people crazy? Yeah well, Puck would pick tonight to go searching for half of a dead body. Does he even know what he's looking for? I mean seriously. There's like a bunch of different ways a body could be symetrically halfed and I'm pretty sure this idiot hasn't even thought that through.

"Do you even know which half of the body we're looking for?" My voice echoes through around the clearing.

"Nope, that thought didn't cross my mind."

I got the sudden, impulsive need to smack him in the back of the head. So, he's pretty much telling me we're looking for a needle in a haystack.

"And what if whoever killed her is still out here?"

Puck turned around and legit nearly blinded me with the flashlight.

"Another thought that hasn't really crossed my mind." He admits, lowering the flashlight back down.

"One, maybe I should be the one holding the flashlight, and two, am I the only one who ever thinks rationally? How could you not consider the killer still being out here? What am I supposed to do, throw leaves at him until he dies?"

Puck smirks at me. "Or, since you're such a badass, you could go all Lima Heights on him."

I roll my eyes and start walking away. "Fuck you, Puck." I grumble.

"You sure did a good job on my chest with that lamp." I hear him call from behind me.

I start taking long, powerful strides away from him, kicking up leaves with every step. What an asshole.

It's not until I get a good ways ahead of him that I realize I'm in the middle of the woods with no flashlight and a possible murderer could still be wandering around in the exact same woods.

Cool story.

Suddenly, staying with Puck doesn't sound like such a bad idea. I turn back around to the direction I came from and look around. I squint my eyes and try to see in the darkness, but to no avail.

"Puck?" I yell, taking a step forward.

Nothing.

_Crunch._

I turn to my left to the direction where it came from and take a step back. This is so not cool.

"Pu-" I'm cut off when a hand covers my mouth and I'm dragged backwards behind a fallen tree. I struggle against the strong arms and send my elbow into the person's ribcage.

"It's me." Puck whisper-yells into my ear. I let out a loud breath and stop fighting.

"Estupido!" I whisper-yell back at him and push on his shoulder. Who the fuck does that? Is he crazy? Jesus Christ. And he pulls that shit right after he tells me the killer could still be out here.

He brings a finger to his lips and nods his head to the right of us. It's then that I notice the flashlights rapidly approaching us.

"Dispatch team?" I whisper, motioning to the lights with my hands. Puck nods right as we hear the first dog barks. Footsteps pad across the ground and the lights become increasingly brighter. Puck grabs my arm and jerks me to stand. He takes off running and I soon follow.

Soon, though, I'm passing Puck because I'm naturally faster than him. I jump over a log and look behind me just in time to see one of the German Shepards catch him. Puck looks at me wide eyed and falls to the ground with a thud. I stop running and immediately fall to my stomach, laying flat down and staring at Puck.

He brings his finger to his lips once again and turns over. An officer in a brown hat calls the dog off and is about to cuff Puck and start reading his Miranda rights when the voice of Mr. Puckerman booms through the nearly silent forest.

"Hang on!" Mr. Puckerman steps into view and grabs the collar of Puck's shirt. "This one belongs to me."

"Dad." Puck whines while trying to wiggle free of his dads grip. Mr. Puckerman narrows his eyes warningly and Puck immediately stops moving. I can't blame him for being such a pussy though. His Dad is really scary sometimes. Expecially when he's in uniform. I probably would've been crying by now, but if you tell anyone that I'll kill you.

"No Santana?" Puck's Dad asks, shining his flashlight around and very narrowly missing my hiding spot. I hold my breath.

"Nope." Puck breathes out, looking in my general direction. I widen my eyes and shake my head at him. He better not fucking tell that I'm here.

"You sure?" Mr. P quirks an eyebrow at Puck and then adjusts the grip on his collar.

Puck's mouth opens and closes, freezing up under his Dad's scrutinizing gaze. "A-as far as I know, she's at home sleeping soundly."

"Hmm."

Puck nods his head furiously. Could the idiot be anymore obvious? He might as well hang a sign over his head with a giant neon arrow pointing in my direction saying 'Santana is right here laying in the grass and hiding'. Or I could just honk a horn. I'm sure that'd be less obvious.

"So do you listen to all my phone calls?"

"Most of them." Puck admits, playing it cool.

"Well," Mr. Puckerman says, begining to drag Puck by the collar. "You and I are gonna have a nice, long talk about respecting others privacy."

The other officer in the hat looks watches them leave and the scans the woods again. He shakes his head and picks the dog's leash up, hooking it and turning to follow Mr. Puckerman in the direction they came from.

I stay laying there until the quiet sounds of footsteps dissapear and the only thing that can be heard is my heavy breathing and the distant dog barks.

Well, fuck me.

I just realized I'm alone in the woods with no flashlight and absolutely no idea where I'm supposed to go. I stand to my feet and brush the dirt of the knees' of my jeans and the front of my hoodie. I'm gonna have one hell of a dirt stain to explain to my Mom.

I kicked my legs out and looked up when I heard a loud snap of a branch breaking. My eyes widened and I could literally feel my pulse quicken. I haven't been this scared since I decided to go for a walk on the other side of town. Yeah, that was a bad choice.

Another loud snap sent me into flight mode and I took off running back toward where we parked my black Escalade. I felt the different terrain shift as my feet pounded into the ground with every quick step. I looked behind me for a split second and the next thing I knew I was stepping into a hole and tumbling towards the ground. I had enough time to yell 'Oh shit!' before I hit the ground with a thud and the crunch of leaves.

I rubbed my forehead and blinked my eyes rapidly. I went to push myself up when my hand ran across something hard and cold. I froze and looked down to where my hand was lodged beneath me. Sure enough lay the dead, lifeless, upper half of a girl's body. Her skin had a blue-ish tint to it and her brown hair was matted and splattered with mud. I let out a loud, high-pitched scream and scrambled to my feet.

Another loud snap echoed out behind me. I turned around quickly and saw nothing. I went to turn back around when something caught my eye. A big, black animal of some sort was charging in my direction. Yellow eyes met mine for a milli-second before the figure collided with me. The speed that the animal was running at, sent us both tumbling backwards. I felt a sharp pain in my side and groaned in pain. My back met the ground again and I kicked the animal off me. It whimpered, almost like a dog, and took of running into the night. I lay motionless for a moment before pulling myself to my feet and gripping onto a nearby tree. My side, the left side right below my ribcage, throbbed with a stinging pain. I was breathing heavily and wincing in pain, but the adrenaline coursing through my veins kicked me into gear and I took off, once again running in the direction of my parked car. Right as I got into the parking lot, I swear I heard the loud, howl of a wolf.

I pulled into my driveway a little while later. I checked for my Mom's car in the driveway and thanked God when I saw she still wasn't home. She was probably taking a double at the hospital. I stepped out of the car and shut the door with a soft thump. Wouldn't wanna wake the neighbors, would we?

I rotated my torso to turn around and lock the car and winced in pain. My side was hurting like a bitch.

I walked up the cobblestone pathway and unlocked the front door. I stepped inside and was met with a breeze of warmth and the smell of vanilla. Mom always kept the house fresh. I admired that woman. It's not easy being a single Mom.

I wiped muddy converse on the mat and padded down the hallway and up the stairs. I closed my door and went directly into the bathroom. Flipping the light switch and standing in front of the mirror, I lifted my shirt up to expose my side.

"Holy shit." I gasped when I saw my side.

A bite mark covered the expanse of carmel skin. And when I say bite mark, I mean huge ass bite mark just chilling on my side. It was slightly bloody, but it looked like a clean bite. I'm no vetrenarian, but I swear that it looked like a dog bite.

I stared at the bite mark for another long moment. I could literally hear my heartbeat in my ears. That's how fast my blood was flowing. I pulled my shirt and hoodie over my head, being left in a black lace bra and jeans. I rifled through the cabinet above the sink and grabbed the rubbing alcohol and cotton balls.

Pouring the alcohol onto the cotton balls, I braced myself. This was gonna hurt.

Grow a pair, Lopez.

Just do it.

I bit my lip and pressed the soft, wispy cotton to the bite.

You know how I said it was gonna hurt? Boy, was I right. The pain was so sharp I had to hold back tears. And I rarely ever cry. Like, forreal. That shit hurt.

I dabbed around the wound and just decided to dump a couple caps of alcohol on it.

Yeah, that hurt too.

I gritted my teeth and finished cleaning it. I put Neosporin on it and covered it with a gauze pad. Once I finished taping it to my skin, I changed into sweat pants and a tank top. I splashed cold water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror. Same tan skin, same brown eyes, same Santana. But somehow I felt different. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I decided not to tell my Mom about the whole incident. It would only make her worry and probably get me grounded for being out so late. I'm sure I'll be fine. And if I like, start to die or something tragic, I can always tell her later.

As I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, the only thing I could think about was what bit me. It looked like a dog, but that was seriously too big to be a dog. And it deffinitely wasn't a bear. I consider the possibility of a wolf. But there's no wolves in Ohio, is there? It doesn't make any sense. But how do you explain the howl I heard? Now that I think about it, the thing that attacked me looked kinda like the black dog-like thing I thought I saw earlier. Could they be connected?

I'm thinking too much.

I rolled over onto my good side and shut my eyes. Soon enough, I fell into an exausted sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's chapter 3, I finished it alot sooner than I thought I was going to. This is just a chapter to kinda show what's going on in Santana's head and some of the stuff that's happening. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I woke up to a loud repetitive tapping on my bedroom door. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Sitting up, I looked to the clock on my nightstand. Why the hell is someone gonna try and wake me up at 9:07 on a Saturday. That just isn't right. By rule, I'm not even supposed to be up before 10:30.

"Santana Diabla Lopez!" My mother's voice filtered through the door and echoed around my room.

I jumped out of bed and stretched my arms above my head letting out a loud yawn.

"Santana-"

"I'm coming!" I yelled, unlocking the door and twisting the knob. In front of me stood Maria Lopez sporting green scrubs and car keys. She had one hand on her hip and her black hair was tied up in a messy bun.

"Explain to me why there is mud tracks all through my clean house." She said, stepping into my room and looking around. Doesn't she know it's rude to go somewhere you're not invited.

"I have no idea." I lied as I turned to face her. A strong whiff of peppermint filled my nostrils. I sniffed the air again and then realized that I probably looked like an idiot.

My mom picked up my muddy converse and held it in front of her. "Huh. That's ironic."

"Yep.." I murmured, popping the 'P' at the end of the word. Yeah, I probably should've hid those under the bed or something. Or at least cleaned them off.

My mom dropped the shoe and it hit the floor with a thump. She rolled her eyes.

"You know what, you can go to the grocery store and get us something to eat while I clean up your mess." She said with finality.

"Fine." I grumbled. I still couldn't shake the smell of peppermint.

Mami nodded her head and went to walk out of my room.

"Hey Ma?" I called, stopping her. She turned back around. "Do you have any gum?"

She reached into her scrub pocket and pulled out a stick of gum, handing it to me then walking out the door. The smell was much stronger now. It almost burned my nose. I examined the piece of gum in my hand. Sure enough, it was peppermint.

Holy shit.

My eyes widened and I nearly dropped the gum.

Okay, that's just fucking weird.

I put the gum on my dresser and walked into the bathroom. I lifted my tank top up and looked down at my side. The slightly bloody gauze clung to my skin and I winced as I peeled the tape off. I closed my eyes and ripped the rest of it off, like a band-aid.

That shit hurt, too.

I opened my eyes and looked down. I was beyond shocked at what I saw.

The bite mark from last night wasn't there anymore. It was just smooth, toned skin. I lifted the other side of my shirt up, thinking maybe I got confused, but nope. Nothing. I ran my fingers over the skin. It wasn't tender, it didn't hurt. Hell, the only proof I had that a bite was even there was my memory and the gauze.

Maybe I was going crazy.

It just didn't make since.

The whole incident was just fucking weird. I didn't understand what was going on. I looked back up at myself in the mirror and-

Were my eyes yellow?

I swear, ten seconds ago my eyes were yellow. I slapped a hand to my face and blinked my eyes repeatedly. This is all just a dream or something. I'm gonna wake up any minute now. I probably just fell asleep writing that stupid paper.

But the memories of last night were burned into my mind. The pain was too real. Subconsciously, I knew everything was real. I mean, there was no way it didn't actually happen. But maybe if I fooled myself into thinking it was all just a dream, then I'll stop hallucinating.

I heard my mothers voice from downstairs, it was slightly muffled. _"No, I worked a double last night." _

I peeked my head out of the bathroom door. The thick wooden door to my bedroom was closed. She was probably just talking to me.

"What?" I yelled, stepping out of the bathroom.

_"I'm not working a double and then coming back in for second shift. Eventually I'm gonna need to sleep." _She said.

I opened the door and walked down the stairs. The bottom stair creaked at an ear splitting volume. I cringed.

Somebody seriously needs to fix that. I'm not trying to be crazy and deaf.

I walked into the kitchen only to see my Mom sitting at the kitchen table talking in a hushed voice on the phone. Why in the world is she gonna start yelling for me and then get on the phone. Someone needs to learn manners.

"I don't care how bad I need the money, I just can't." When she caught sight of me, she added: "I have to go."

She set the phone down on the table and looked up at me. I leaned against the counter and met her eyes. Mocha brown burned into nearly black.

"What was that about?" I asked, breaking our intense stare.

"Jennifer just wanted me to work the second shift, that's all."

My eyes instantly widened.

Wait..

What?

So she wasn't talking to me?

Then how did I hear her from all the way upstairs?

I mean when I got down here she was barely talking above a whisper.

"What is it?"

I jumped at the sound of her voice.

"N-nothing, I gotta go get dressed." I said quickly, then clambered out of the kitchen. I sprinted down the hallway, making a mental note to avoid the squeaky stair, and then ran up to my room.

What the hell is going on?

I slid into a pair of skinny jeans and a white tank top and pulled on my plain, black leather jacket. I just got the urge to dress like a badass today, don't judge me. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my long, wavy locks and then brushed my teeth. I watched my facial features in the mirror the whole time, but they didn't change.

I grabbed my iPhone off the nightstand along with my keys, picked up my converse and walked back downstairs. This time my mother lay stretched across the couch. Her head was laying on the armrest and the rest of her small body was lying flat out on the cold, leather cushions. I smiled slightly and grabbed the credit card she left out for me and pulled the throw blanket off the back of the love-seat and covered her with it.

I could hear the light sounds off her breathing coming out in small little puffs. She looked so young, all the worry lines and tired bags weren't noticeable on her face anymore. She looked at peace.

I flipped off the living room light and slipped out the door.

The chilly September air hit almost knocked the breath out of me. I put my aviators over my eyes and hit the unlock button on my keys.

I checked my phone to see three texts from Puck.

**From Puck (2:47 AM): Did you make it home okay? Sorry bout leaving you, Dad was pissed.**

**From Puck (3:09 AM): If you died, please don't haunt me. It wasn't my fault.**

**From Puck (9:14 AM): Can you come get me? I need to get outta here for a little while.**

I rolled my eyes and typed out a quick text: _Yeah, I'm fine. But I have one hell of a story to tell you. Be there in ten._

Ten minutes later, I was outside the Puckerman residence beeping the horn. Mr. Puckerman's sheriff car wasn't in the driveway. Puck's Mom passed away right at about the same time my Dad did. We were both nine at the time. I think getting through that together is something that made our friendship stronger. I used to ask my Mom when is Papi coming back and she would say 'Mi hija, Papi went to be with God.' I looked for him everywhere until one day, I just stopped. I was such a naive kid.

Puck came out of the front door, clad in jeans and a white v-neck. And we didn't even plan this. He opened the passenger door and climbed in. I could smell his cologne from over here. It wasn't bad, but I could still smell it. I didn't used to be able to. Maybe he put more on or something.

I twisted my grip on the steering wheel and put the car in reverse.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked, backing out of his driveway and back onto the road.

Puck shifted in his seat. "Y'know, just an hour long lecture about invasion of privacy. Oh and I'm _supposed _to be grounded but I told him that we had an essay to do for Mr. Schue."

I looked over at him in disbelief. Did he actually think I was gonna help him do his essay. I still haven't finished mine thanks to him.

"Oh hell to the no." I said simply. I kept my eyes on the road, ignoring the puppy dog look that Puck was no doubt giving me.

"Please, Tana?"

Just keep your eyes on the road.

That worked when we were eleven.

It's not gonna work.

You're not a soft-

"Okay, fine." I breathed, looking over at him and smiling. He broke out into a grin and punched my arm lightly.

"Thanks, S. You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I watched Puck out of the corner of my eye for a moment before looking back to the road. Pavement dissapeared behind us as we made our way down the road.

"So, what's the story you had to tell me?" Puck asked from beside me, turning his body to face me.

"You're not gonna believe this." I said and then began to relive everything that happened after Puck left me stranded in the fucking wilderness. When I finished recounting the night, Puck's eyes were wide and his jaw was agape.

"And get this," I started lifting my shirt up to expose where the bite was. "I woke up and it was gone. And weird stuff has been happening."

Puck looked at me funny and then shook his head in disbelief. "No way."

I told you he wasn't gonna believe me.

"I swear. I've been tripping major balls all morning." I admit, looking over at him and pleading with my eyes for him to believe me. His jaw flexes and he opens his mouth.

"And you said it was a wolf? Santana, even I know there isn't wolves in Lima."

I look at him and roll my eyes. "I said that already. But I swear it looked like a wolf. And I even heard the howl."

He still didn't believe me. My best friend thought I was crazy. That's just fucking dandy.

"Why would I lie?"

"I believe you, I'm just trying to process it."

I scoffed. "Yeah, that tiny brain of yours is kicking into overdrive isn't it."

We didn't talk for a while, and when I pulled into the Walmart parking lot, things started getting weird again. I heard music thumping from a car a few isles over. I couldn't make out the words, but I could definitely hear a beat. I was on edge and I think Puck noticed.

It got worse when we walked into the store. I grabbed a shopping cart and began pushing it down the linoleum floors. I could hear the faint squeak of the wheels and I could hear people talking. I no one else was on the chip isle with us.

Puck picked up a bag of Lays Sour Cream and Onion Chips, some Nacho Cheese Doritos and Tortilla chips and put them in the buggy. They clattered to the bottom of it. I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw, trying to drown out the murmur of voices.

"You okay?" Puck asked, studying my face intently. I shook my head. I needed to sit down.

My ears were ringing and I could hear people's conversations, people that weren't even on the same isle as us, might I add.

"I told you weird stuff has been happening " I warned, leaning my weight against the cart and finally starting to drown out the conversations. I just had to concentrate on one thing at a time. That thing just so happened to be Puck.

"Like?"

I looked into Puck's hazel eyes and sniffed. He was standing a few feet away from me but I could still definitely smell his cologne.

"Like that you're wearing Polo Cologne. And the person in the isle beside us doesn't know whether to buy chicken or beef Ramen Noodles. And this morning I could smell the gum in my Mom's pocket and then I heard her talking on the phone from all the way up in my room."

Puck looked at me differently now. No incredulity, just trust in his eyes.

"Whoa."

"Yeah, I know. What if its like an infection. My body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or have a stroke or something?"

What?

It's all rational.

"And all of this started after the bite?" Puck asked as we continued shopping. I picked up a bunch of bananas and put it in the plastic bag thing, which I just learned how to work. It's actually alot more difficult then you would think.

"I know what you have." Puck said, smiling at me. I turned to face him and winced when my shoes squeaked.

"Lycanthropy."

My throat got dry. "Shut the hell up. That's not even funny."

Puck howled and I slapped him in the back of the neck. Yeah, I do that alot.

He started laughing and I gripped the buggy until my knuckles turned white. He was so irritating. I try to be serious and he just laughs. What if something really is wrong with me? That asshole wouldn't know the difference. I pushed the cart out into the middle of the isles and collided with something hard.

I looked up to see none other than Finn Hudson staring down at me. Finn is the biggest asshole at our school. He's captain of the football team and thinks he owns everybody. He goes around life pushing people around getting whatever he wants. And that apparently works for him because he's dating HBIC Quinn Fabray. Needless to say, Puck and I hate him, for different reasons though.

"Watch it Frankenteen." I barked, staring up at the abnormally tall oaf and glaring.

"You ran into me, so take a step out of personal bubble and let me get through." He barked out orders like he owned me. And that was so not how it worked. I felt anger boil up inside my body. It heated the blood running through my veins and I gritted my teeth. I looked down at my hands and my jaw fell open when I saw my fingernails turn into claws. The change was gradual, not slow but not instantly. I watched them transform from perfectly manicured to sharp, long and pointed. I stared down at them for a moment.

"You gonna get out of my way or am I gonna have to move you?" Finn bellowed.

I had the sudden urge to punch him so hard in the face that all his orca friends would feel it. Then I could call up the coast guard and tell them we found Willy.

"What's going on here?" I heard Puck say. I hadn't even noticed he was here. His body loomed over mine protectively and I turned to see him staring Finn down.

"Nothing." Finn said and then brushed past us. I looked back down at my hands only to see them back to normal.

"Asshole." Puck grumbled, grabbing grapes and putting them in the almost full cart.

"Yeah," I whispered, glancing at my hands one more time before continuing to shop. Weird stuff was definitely happening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4 :) This all just kind of flowed out, so if it's bad I apologize. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy :)**

* * *

_I was running through the woods, bare feet padding along the leaves and chest heaving with every labored breath. My legs burned with exertion, but I couldn't stop running. If I did, it would catch up to me. I weaved in and out of trees, cutting across the familiar clearing and sprinting down a hill. I pushed myself harder, picking up speed. I was running impossibly fast now. I jumped over a log and landed with a soft thump, pausing for a milli-second and then taking off again. I looked back over my shoulder. Familiar yellowish-green eyes met mine. This time, with the daylight shining down on us, I could definitely see the body of a wolf-like creature. Yet somehow, it looked human. _

_It let out a loud howl, echoing around the canopy of the forest._

_I took a deep breath, blinked my eyes and just kept running. I knew that I was running faster than humanly possible, but it didn't bother me. I kept pushing myself to run faster. I felt free, and invincible. I looked back in time to see the creature gaining on me. It's shadow crept closer and closer to mine, and right when I was about to turn and get a good look at the creature-_

I shot up in bed, well at least I thought I was in bed. My eyes blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the sunlight. It was then I noticed I was outside in the forest. The ground was cold, expecially in my thin, short, cotton shorts and tank top.

How the hell did I even get out here? I've never been a sleepwalker, and even if I just suddenly became one, how would I get outside in the middle of my night without my mom noticing? And am I sleep-driver too? There's no way I walked my ass all the way here in my sleep. That just isn't possible.

But doesn't anything stay in the parameter of possibility anymore?

I brought my hand up in front of my face and clenched my hand into a fist. Just checking to make sure I was really awake. That dream had felt way too real for my comfort.

I pushed myself to my feet and gasped. I was barefoot too. How come sleeping-me couldn't have put on shoes? I know I'm not that stupid. Now I'm probably just gonna have pneumonia. Whatever. I'm probably gonna die from that stupid animal bite anyways. Ugh.

I just wanna know what it was. It had looked so real in my dream. Everything about it was the same, but we were just in the daylight. I wish I could've at least seen it up close. I know it was a dream but aren't dreams somehow connected to reality? Like what if I subconsciously knew what it was and the way my brain projected it was in a dream. That makes sense right?

I shook the thoughts out of my head and began my long walk home.

After I got home, I went straight to the shower. Apparently, I had been out in the woods for a really long time because it was already seven on Sunday. Granted, I stopped to get food and a coffee before and then swung by Puck's to tell him everything and get a ride home. But, still. How long had I been sleeping in the middle of the woods? What if somebody messed with me? Or took pictures? Oh, lord.

My Mom left a note on the kitchen table telling me she was taking another double and would be home when I got out of school tomorrow. Typical.

I washed the dirt and grime off my body and then poured coconut shampoo into my hands. I was lathering my hair up when I heard it.

The distant howl of a wolf.

My hands froze immediately. I could feel something changing inside myself. It started in my stomach and bubbled up through my chest. I could feel my heartbeat speed up and I took a hand out of my hair and pressed it to my chest. My skin was hot. And that didn't make sense because I was in a cold shower. I clenched my hands into a fist like I had done this morning. When I opened them, they were sharp and pointy, the exact same claws that I had seen yesterday in the grocery store.

This can't be happening.

I stepped farther into the stream of water and closed my eyes. But the feeling in my body didn't stop. It was like little ripples of nerve stimulation. My jaw clenched and I jerked my head to the right and then back. My neck contorting and my muscles flexing, I opened my eyes. I gasped for a breath and pushed the glass shower door open. It fell of the hinge and collided with the wall with a crash.

Whoops.

I ripped a fresh, white, soft, towel off my towel rack and wrapped it messily around my body. I rested my hands on the sink and my claws scraped across the granite. I looked up into the mirror, blinking my now yellow eyes.

Opening my mouth, I watched my K-9 teeth transform. They grew out longer and sharper, gleaming white in the bright lights of the bathroom. My ears changed too, and not in a good way. They grew pointed and I swear they looked like fucking elf ears. And that's not even the worst part, fur grew out along my jawline. I looked like Mister Sir from the Holes movie.

I looked into my own yellow eyes and cracked my neck. My blood boiled and all of my senses heightened I felt like everything was slipping away. Not that I was dying, but I felt almost primal. I tried to fight it off, tightening my grip on the sink until my claws actually started to dig through it. I was clinging to something inside my mind, and that something was helping me hold on to reality.

I ran into my room and slipped jeans and a hoodie on, not even bothering with underwear. It was now dark outside. The sunlight faded behind the trees and the moon now high in the sky. I caught scent of something. Something I know I had smelled before, but I just didn't know what it was. I sniffed again and opened my window, crawling out onto the roof.

That's when I remembered.

Tonight was a full moon.

I looked up at the moon. I was losing my internal struggle. Just let go of control.

Don't.

Do it. It'll be easier.

No. Don't.

I closed my eyes and let go. I just gave up the fight. I threw my head back and opened my mouth. A loud howl rippled though my body. It was ear-splitting, but it felt so good. I jumped to the ground and landed flat on my feet. I was scared. So, so scared.

What was happening to me? What was I becoming? More like what was I?

My stomach dropped when I thought of what Puck had said yesterday. Lycanthropy. A Lycan. A Werewolf.

I looked up at my open window and took off into the forest. I didn't stop running until I got to the spot I had woken up in. I just followed the scent all the way here. I stopped and squatted down. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees and howled again. It came out all breathy and wimpery.

I was so confused. I couldn't possibly a werewolf, could I? That's just a myth. Right?

But what else could be happening? There's no logical way to explain this, is there?

I try to rein myself back in, but I just kept getting angrier and angrier at whatever or _whoever _did this to me.

I stood up, ready to go to something undoubtly stupid, when I heard a snap behind me. In the bright moonlight, I could see a tall stillouhette standing with it's arms crossed. It was concealed in the shadows of the trees. I bared my teeth, now ready to lunge, when it's stepped out into the light.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The mystery person said, stepping closer. Their voice was smooth, definitely a guy. He stepped right out in front of me and took the black hood off his head, revealing a head of shaggy blonde hair. If I wasn't in the situation I was in, I probably would've made a Justin Bieber joke. He had clear blue-grey eyes and super pouty lips. Kid had a trouty mouth. He didn't look like he was any older than nineteen or twenty. He was tall and muscular, well what I could see. I mean, he was wearing a black hoodie.

I sniffed again. _He _was the source of the familiar smell.

"Who are you?" I said, gritting my teeth in pain. Pain from trying to control it.

"Sam Evans... And I see you don't like the gift I gave you."

Sam Evans. I recognized the name. His family burned in a house two years ago. The whole house just burned to the ground one night. Apparently, they sent Sam to live with his distant relatives in Virginia. And I guess he's back.

And he did this to me.

That mother fucker turned me into this thing. Whatever the hell I was.

I got the sudden need to rip his throat out. Thinking about it, that sounded like a marvelous idea. But I couldn't do that. I had to keep control.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I screamed, kicking at an oak tree and knocking it down with ease.

Holy shit. Along with super-sonic senses and super speed, I apparently have super-strength. Isn't that marvelous.

I could try to explain the things going on my head, but I don't even think they would make any sense. There was just this rational sense of fear, along with battling the need to rip someones throat out, and this whole situation, I think it's safe to say I was a mess.

"YOU GAVE ME A CURSE!" I continued screaming and then fell to my knees in front of Sam and just started bawling. I couldn't handle it.

He got on his knees directly in front of me and looked me dead in the eyes.

"You'll learn that this isn't a curse, it's a gift."

I scoffed and wiped away my tears. "That's bullshit."

"You know, you have a lot of control for someone who just got the bite." He admitted, standing to his feet and looking down at me.

He cracked his neck and flexed his hands and the next thing I knew, he was looking down at me with green-ish/yellow eyes and sporting the same look as me.

"You'll learn to control it over time."

I stood up and turned away from him. "How?"

"You have to let me help." He ordered, his voice deepening like he was an alpha-male. Then it clicked. If I was a werewolf and he bit me, wouldn't that make him my alpha? This whole thing was confusing. I was angry at him. So, so angry. How could someone do this to another person? Why would anyone ever want this?

"You've helped enough." I snarled, turning my back to him and starting to walk away. I felt a weight press down on my shoulder and turned around swinging my clawed hand at Sam. His fist caught mine and he spun my arm around and dug his claws into the back of my neck. It hurt and I winced as he threw me to the ground. I skidded along it and then looked up at him, gripping the back of my neck.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled, trying to wipe away the blood trickling onto my hoodie.

"Don't worry, you'll heal." He squatted down beside me and handed me a piece of paper. "Be here at four on Tuesday. You're eventually gonna need my help."

He stood back to his feet and pulled his hood over his head, his glowing eyes locking with mine and then he turned and scampered away. I blinked tears from my eyes and stood up, swiping the back of my neck with my sleeve, but it came back clean. I poked around the skin, much like I had when I had a bite, but nothing hurt.

Well, damn. I did heal. And quickly, too.

I looked at the piece of paper in my hands. Scribbled down on the piece of paper was an address.

_1201 Whispering Pine Lane. 4:00._

I shoved it into the pocket of my jeans and willed myself to change back. To become normally Santana again. If I could just get through tonight, I would be fine. I closed my eyes and focused hard on shifting back. I thought of important things like school, and music, and my Mom.

My Mom.

She needed me to be me. She needed help and I couldn't help her if I was like this.

I opened my eyes and watched the claws dissapear. They faded back to my short fingernails in an instant. Pain shot up my body in a short burst and the next thing I knew, I was normal me again. No more claws. I brought my hand up to my mouth and inwardly thanked God when I felt no fangs.

So it worked. I was back to me. But for how long?

For the second time that day, I began to walk home.

When I got back to my house, I climbed back through my window and face planted onto my bed. My muscles ached and I was mentally exhausted I didn't know what was going to happen, or what tomorrow would bring. But I knew one thing. I was going to meet Sam at wherever this place was on Tuesday.

The next morning was a blur. I woke up with a hella-bad headache. My skin was still hot. Like I just stood beside a heater for like ten hours. I woke up, slipped into some jeans, a navy blue and white striped sweater and a tank-top, brushed my hair and teeth, put on a navy blue scarf and my converse and went to school.

School was how Walmart was the other day. Alot of chatter and buzzing, but it was almost to the point that I was used to it. I went to my locker and threw my book-bag in it, grabbing my AP-English textbook and a notebook. I smelled Puck before I saw him. It was the smell of cologne and cigarette smoke. It wasn't strong or anything, but remember the whole newly-found werewolf thing.

Yeah, I was trying to forget.

"So tell me how New Girl has been here for legit, five minutes, and she's already buddy up with Quinn and Finn." Puck said, leaning up against the row of lockers and staring off down the hallway.

I turned to face him. "New girl?"

He nodded his head down the hall and I turned in his line of sight.

Quinn Fabray stood in her cheerios uniform talking with Finn and some other girl I'd never seen before. She was absolutely breathtaking. She had long, wavy blonde hair that fell just at the top of her chest. Her eyes, which I could see all the way from here (a perk of the whole werewolf thing), were a vibrant shade of baby blue and they were catlike almost. She had plump, pink lips and a dazzling white smile which she was currently showing off to Quinn and Finn. She was tall and her body was absolutely amazing, complimented by the tight jeans she was wearing. I had never seen someone so beautiful.

I guess I was concentrating hard on them, because I was suddenly hyper-aware of their conversation.

_"So Brittany, you're coming to the big game tonight right? Gotta cheer on those Titans!" _Quinn's voice filled my ears as I watched her lips make the same motions.

"What are yo-"

"Shh." I said cutting Puck off.

_"Big game and then a big party at my place after we win." _Finn said cockily grinning and throwing his arm around Quinn's shoulder.

And then she spoke. Her voice was soft and velvety and so sweet. I had the sudden urge just to go talk to her, just so I could hear her voice more clearly. _"Uh, sure I guess. I haven't really met a lot of people so it may be a little strange."_

_"Nah, don't worry. Everyone will know you soon enough." _Quinn said smirking at Brittany and flipping her ponytail.

God, I just wanted to choke her sometimes.

_"Great, so we'll pick you up after the game." _Finn told her, rather than asked her. He then took Quinn's hand and pulled her down the hallway in our direction, brushing into Puck's shoulder as he walked past us.

Brittany, who was watching them walk away and apparently caught me staring, smiled at me and waved shyly. I returned her smile and shut my locker.

"What was that all about?" Puck asked, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at me expectantly. I didn't know if I wanted to tell him about last night. I didn't even know what to say. But I couldn't keep something like that from him. I just couldn't.

"I'll tell you later. But tonight, we're going to a party."

* * *

**I promise there's going to be Brittana interaction next chapter. This is a slow burner, but it'll get there! :)**


End file.
